He returns (CHAPTER 2)
by WildNoscop3r
Summary: In the second chapter thing go a little bad for Bill and his group.But Bill isn't so hard to get killed right?


As the night was still dominating the forest,Bill fell asleep but instead of having a good dream where he was safe away from this place he saw a cage with the new survivors he just met and a meat hook and there he was...The his gurgles came a deep voice telling to Bill:

-You have one decision William Bill Overbeck!Either you get out from here through the hatch or...you let me put you in the meat hook meaning that you will sacrifice yourself as they have little time to choose Bill!TIME IS RUNNING OUT TICK TOCK TICK TOCK AND THE WINNER IS?

Before Bill could even say something he was suddenly woken up by released a big gasp and checked his was safe..

-Are you ok old man?Dwight asked.

-I am fine son!Don't worry...But he knew he wasn't fine,he just didn't want to take the whole group down with him.

-Gather everything people,we are leaving this place!Bill ordered as everyone was ready to go.

They walked for a while when Meg approached him:

-Hey umm last night I heard you mumbling and through all the mumbling I heard the name Zoey,was she your daughter or something?

-She wasn't...well she was like a daughter for me,God knows where she is now.I miss her a lot and bet she does too.

-I am sorry to ask you.I can be a little bitch sometimes...

-Dont worry I'm okay,Bill said.

-How about you two kids?How are you?

-I'm fine,said Claudette.

-I'm okay too mister,well you know considering the situation,Jake responded.

-I am Bill not mister!

-Sorry sir!Jake responded akwardly.

They walked for a while when they entered into someplace that may have resembled as an asylum but now it was just a ruined started to scavenge and before they even knew it the night fell upon a result they started to head out of there but once again the gates were closed and the generators needed to be a screech coming from the distance had made their minds think one thing...a new monster was coming,and it was coming fast!They started repairing every generator while one of them was standing what Bill saw in the distance the thing that was floating around the area resembled as a nurse and she was armed to the the last generator was nearly finished the nurse destroyed their calm by teleporting right next to them and slicing right through Meg's released a horrifying scream while everyone ran in every direction they in that case ran to the gate to open it calling Jake,Claudette and Dwight to get out while he came behind them.

-WAIT WHAT ABOUT MEG?DON'T LET HER THERE PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU,Claudette screamed.

-There is no time she is dead anyway!Bill screamed.

-You mother-Claudette yelled as she slapped him,WE SHOULD HAVE LET YOU TO DIE THERE!

-Guys stop it we have to move one!Jake said.

-He is right she is dead anyway there is not much to do,you think it is easy for him?Dwight said.

Once again Bill was standing there with two the group to safety and save Meg but he may die doing this.

-Screw this!Bill said as he ran away..ran away from the group to help Meg.

He tracked her easy,she was in a bush crying while the nurse was searching the area for potential took out a medkit bundle pack and patched her up.

In 12 minutes she was on her feet and ready to go,but sometimes things don't work as everyone expects nurse was right in front of them and she was ready to dodged her attack and they began sprinting back to the pure luck as he thought they got out and met their companions in an abandoned farm house far away from the asylum.

-Man you saved our asses again!Jake said.

-Indeed he did!Dwight said.-You see Claudette?He would never leave her like that!

-Yeah it seems so..she said unsure on what to think anymore.

They made sure the place was safe enough and prepared something to they stayed at the campfire Bill got up and walked to the saw him and went to have a talk to him.

-Hey Bill,you know she didn't mean was just scared,everybody looks up to you we wouldn't have you we would been already dead.

-I know Jake,I know...i just froze at that particular moment and I uhh...i don't wanna talk about this right now.

-Of course you need some space I call you when the food is ready old man!

He stayed there looking at the passed through 2 hoops maybe he is unbreakable after all.

-Hope you are all okay Zoey...

And so the who man died once,may walk the earth once more and this time he would finish everything once and for he may see them again...

Till then...


End file.
